The Great Race
by Ami Meitsu
Summary: While the girls are enjoying vacation, the cats find enjoyment in racing down the laundry chute! One Shot


**The great Race!**

**Sailor Moon One shot**

Note: this takes place after the Super S season, and before Stars-and the Outer Senshi _are _in it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon-It is all owned by Naoko-Sama

It was a great day, the skies were blue, the sun was shining, and Serena could finally sleep in-but not for long. "Serena?" Rini shook her "Serena?"

Diana jumped off of Rini's head "oh brother Serena will you WAKE UP!" (1)

Serena fell of the bed "oh" she groaned "why? It's summer vacation-I wanna sleep in before the new school term starts."

"But Serena-today's the day we go on vacation remember?"

Serena immediately shot up "yes!" she shouted.

"Well if you wanna go-you better hurry up, you only have an hour until we have to leave." Rini informed her.

"An hour?-That's not enough time!" Serena shot out of the room to get ready.

You see for the first half of vacation, all of the scouts, with the help of some loans form Serena's parents. Amy's Mom, and Raye's grandfather had rented a summer home, even Darien was coming! Serena was so happy! Until she found out she was late, but an hour later she was ready to go!

They all met at Raye's shrine to get everything ready, "Hi guys!" Serena said when she stepped out of her mom's car, she was happy, while Rini was not she came out dragging 2 bags and she had Diana on her head.

"Glad to see you're happy!" she said.

"Rini? Why are you carrying 2 bags?" Amara asked.

"Serena says she's helping me build upper body strength- but I think she's just lazy." Rini told her.

"Here let me help" Darien said taking one of the bags.

Rini let him take the bag then ran up to Trista and hugged her "I'm glad you're coming too!" she said.

Trista hugged her back "hey Rini, long time no see."

"Okay enough hugging can we just go?" Mina asked.

The others nodded, then got everything ready and headed off (The parents and Amara did the driving.)

"Wow it's huge!" Serena said when they arrived at the house.

Rini looked up, and so did Diana they're faces had the same look as Serena's.

They both ran inside "the inside is so big!" Rini said, the other scouts followed them.

Serena's mom came in with Amy's and they dropped the rest of the stuff "well we'll see you in 2 weeks-bye!" Mrs. Muzino said and they left.

"Yay! Now race for the best room!" Rini said, then she Serena, Raye, and Mina shot upstairs. The others looked at each other.

"You didn't tell them about the arrangements?" Luna asked Amy.

"I did-they didn't wanna listen." Amy told her.

"So what do we do then?" Artemis asked.

"Let them race I guess" Luna said "they'll be forced out of their rooms later anyway."

5 minutes later the others went upstairs-to find Serena and Rini fighting-actually Rini was on the ground and Serena was sitting on her.

"Get off!" Rini said.

"No! Not until you let me have this room!" Serena said.

"No! I wan it! It's got the window seat!"

"Serena get off of her" Darien said.

Serena did and Rini stood next to Trista "tell her to let us have this room! Please Plu?"

Amy looked at Rini-"un Rini this is your room."

"HUH?!" Serena said.

Amy took out a chart "I already worked out the rooms."

"Drat" Serena muttered-she wanted the best room.

After that was sorted out, everyone went out for dinner leaving the cats at home.

"Hey what's this?" Diana looked down the laundry chute in Rini's room.

"Diana that's a laundry shoot" Luna said.

"It looks more like a slide" Diana said, and then she crawled in and went down. "Wheeeeeeeeeee!" she cried.

"Diana! Don't do that!" Artemis went after her "Ahhhhhh!" he screamed "Wait this is fun!" he thought. "Whee!"

After one or two minutes they both landed in the empty basket in the laundry room.

"Hey-that was fun let's do it again" Diana said.

"No!" Artemis told her.

"Please?"

"Well it was fun" he thought "Okay let's do it!" he said, and they both ran up stairs.

"Diana" Luan said "don't do that again! I mean it could be…"

Diana and Artemis ignored Luna and jumped in the chute again.

"Get back here!" Luna said and joined them "I said get back…wait this is fun!" Then they all landed at the bottom.

"Again?" Diana asked.

"Again!" Luna said, Diana and Artemis beamed then they ran upstairs, they did it about 10 more times-until they got tired of running up and down.

"We should try racing down that thing again!" Diana said.

"I've got and idea!" Artemis said "tomorrow we'll stage a race-me verses you! Luna can be the judge."

"Alright" Luna said.

"Yay!" Diana said.

The next morning Diana jumped on Rini's bed-to get her up and out of the room. "Rini?" she said.

Rini rolled over.

"Rini! Wake up!" Diana said.

"What…?" Rini woke up and yawned, then looked down at Diana.

"Hi!" Diana said.

"Diana I'm tired-go bug Trista" Rini said then she flopped back down.

So Diana jumped off of Rini's bed and on to Trista's.

"Wake up!" She said.

"Hi Diana" Trista said, then Diana sat in her lap. "Satiny" Diana mumbled settling in against the fabric of Trista's black spaghetti-strap nightgown.

Trista petted her "good morning" she said.

"Wake Rini up" was Diana's response.

"What?"

"Wake Rini up-I tried but she won't get up."

Trista looked at the clock "well it is almost breakfast time-so fine."

"Yay!" Diana thought-she needed the room perfectly clear for her and Artemis' race. Then she got up, and watched Trista get Rini up-but Rini wouldn't move.

"Free pancakes" Trista whispered to her.

Rini shot up "Pancakes?" she asked "let's go!" she ran out and Trista followed her, then Luna came in.

"They're gone?" she asked.

Diana nodded, then Artemis came.

"All right! Let's race!"

"Hold on!" Luna said, then she dragged the small flag she had hidden under Rini's bed and ran down stairs."

"Okay I'm ready!" Luna shouted up the chute.

Artemis and Diana got into position. "SO are we!" Artemis shouted back.

"Okay 1, 2, 3 Go!" Luna shouted and the other 2 cats shot down the chute.

Downstairs Luna could smell pancakes and cat food-tuna to be exact.

"Tuna?" she said, and then she heard a noise she looked up and waved her flag when she saw Artemis and Diana land in the laundry basket.

"The winner is Diana! Or Artemis! I couldn't tell I got distracted by the smell of Tuna."

"The greatest race of my life and you ignores it for Tuna?" Artemis asked

"Yes and I'd do it again" Luna said.

"I thought you loved me!"

"No Tuna first, then you" Luna stated then she ran out to get the Tuna.

"Hey come back!" Diana said "I want tuna!"

Artemis sighed, then he saw the box of powder detergent on the shelf and he had an idea.

Later while everyone was down stairs he dragged the small box upstairs and into Rini's room-then he went to go find Luna-she was sleeping on Michelle's bed.

"Luna! Wake up!" he said.

"Huh?" Luna asked.

"Why are you sleeping here?"

"Blanket's comfy" she said "now what did you want?"

"I got some detergent that'll make the laundry shoot slippery we can go down faster!"

"Really?" Luna said, then she jumped of the bed and ran into Rini's room and looked at the box of detergent. "Wait how do we get it down the chute?" she asked.

"It's a small box so I thought we could put it on our backs and send it down while it's open."

"good thinking!" Luna said, and they tried-7 times actually. Before it finally went down-"now get Diana" Artemis said.

"I'm already here!" Diana jumped off the dresser she had been sleeping on.

"Okay-so you wanna try?"

"Boy would I!" and with that Dian jumped in, followed by Luna, then Artemis.

Meanwhile Rini was down in the laundry room-helping Trista sort out and fold their clothes.

"Hey where'd that box come from?" Rini looked at the empty detergent box that was in the laundry basket. She picked it up "it's empty."

"That's strange-It was filled a couple hours ago" Trista said, then the cats came don and landed in the basket

"Whoo hoo!" Artemis said when he popped out of the basket-then he looked at the girls who were staring at him.

"Hi!" he chirped.

Trista picked him up by his scruff and took him to Mina-and that was the end f his race days, at least until the night-when no one would be awake.

A/N: My first fic exclusively about the cats! What'd ya think? I'd like to give partial credit to my friend Brittany for the detergent idea! And Partial credit to my brother for helping me create the laundry chute idea! Arigato! R&R-Flames will be used to make my Marshmallows!

(1) Diana said this line to wake Serena up in the Super S Movie.


End file.
